


Lost and Found

by eatpraynarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Content, Single Dad!Niall, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatpraynarry/pseuds/eatpraynarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is left a single dad at twenty, and looking for a babysitter to help out. Harry’s nineteen and looking for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Seeking a babysitter for late afternoons during the weekdays, call for more information.” Niall read out loud, his cerulean eyes lifting from his computer screen to look for his mate’s approval, “Good? Or is it too vague?”  
The blonde boy watched his dark skinned friend sway back and forth slightly while cooing at the small child in his arms, a smile of adoration rising on his face. “Zayn, mate,” he laughed.  
“Hm?” he looked up and stopped his soothing movements. “Oh, yeah, that’s good. I’ll put a few copies up around campus?”  
Niall nodded and hit the print button on his computer, “Right. Well I better get going; you’re good with her for the night? I really appreciate it you know- I just had to take this job, we needed the money and-” Zayn shook his head and clapped his mate on the shoulder with his free hand. “Seriously, Niall, not a problem at all. You’re like family. Anyway, we both know I’m Annabelle’s favorite.”  
A small chuckle rose in his throat at that and he bent slightly to kiss the forehead of the baby in Zayn’s dark arms, the bold tattoos dark in contrast to the baby’s soft, pale skin. “I love you sweetheart, make sure to cry extra loud for Zayn,”  
“Ha, ha very funny. Get going.” Zayn playfully shooed him towards the door. “You know where everything is, uh, there’s a few bottles in the fridge- oh don’t forget her favorite blanket is in the dryer and I should be back before bedtime,”  
“Niall, we’ll be fine.” He assured his slightly panicked friend. “Yeah, you’ll be fine. Alright I’ll go. Thanks again.”  
-  
A few days passed and Niall had yet to receive a call about the babysitting position. “We put the ads up on Monday, Zayn,” Niall found himself whining, “It’s Friday.”  
“Someone will call, mate. Just give it time.” Zayn assured him as he grabbed his coat from the chair and smiled at the blonde fellow. “Thank you again for watching her this week.” Niall stood to wrap his arms around the lean boy. The scent of cigarette smoke and musky perfume filled his nostrils.  
“Anytime.” Niall didn’t let go, rather just stayed latched around Zayn, his face burrowing into his neck as he enjoyed the physical contact. “Niall, mate?”  
He pulled back quickly, “Sorry,” a flush coated his pale cheeks, “Just gets a bit.. lonely, is all.” Zayn nodded empathetically. “Tell Liam I said hello, yeah?”  
“I will,” a smile lifted his cheeks at the mention of his boyfriend, “I’ll talk to you soon, mate.” As he turned the knob of the door he faced Niall one more time.  
“You’ll find someone, you know. Someone that will want both of you.”  
-  
The dull sound of his phone vibrating against his night stand woke Niall up, a low groan escaping his lips as he rolled over to reach the buzzing device. Glancing at the time he let out another groan, seeing it was already seven thirty.  
After clearing his throat a bit he answered the unknown number. “Hello?”  
“Uh, hi,” a deep, unfamiliar voice responded, “I’m calling about the babysitting ad?”  
This woke Niall up. Sitting up completely in his bed he pushed the duvet down off his bare torso and padded out of his room in only his briefs. “Yes! You’re interested then?” he said maybe a bit too eagerly.  
“Yeah, I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”  
He had to stop himself from jumping up and down. “Niall Horan, and good, good- uh when can you start?”  
“Whenever you need me, really.” Harry answered with a light chuckle. “Well how about we meet up for coffee and we can talk about hours and pay?”  
Niall bit his lip anxiously as he waited for a reply. “Sounds good, I’m free right now unless that’s too soon?”  
“No! Of course not- I’ll just drop my daughter off at my mate’s place then-” He began to ramble, his eyes widening as he turned and headed back to his bedroom in search of something decent to throw on.  
“Why not just bring her with, yea? Might as well meet her,” he laughed lightly, making Niall suddenly feel a little less nervous.  
Considering it, he found himself nodding. “Uhm yeah, that’ll work. I’ll text you the address?”  
“Sounds good, see you soon, Niall.” As the phone clicked off he felt himself stuck on the sound of Harry’s voice. See you soon, Niall, never sounded so sultry and beautiful.  
Texting Harry the address to the closest coffee shop, he picked up a pair of jeans and a white shirt, both falling onto his body quickly before a short sleeved blue button up slid onto his shoulders with the buttons left undone.  
“Oh, Annabelle,” Niall called as he reached his daughter’s room, small coos heard coming from the crib. “Where’s daddy’s little girl?”  
In the crib laid a small little girl, light tuffs of brown hair adorning her head. Bright blue eyes looked up to Niall making him smile widely. “Good morning, sweet heart.”  
The child made grabbing motions towards her father, insisting on being picked up- but too young to form the words. “C’mere,” he leant down and brought the little girl into his arms.  
Swaying slightly he let the little girl rest against his chest, her small head lifting to look up at him. “Hiya!” he bopped her nose with his lips making her squeal in delight.  
“Let’s get you dressed.” Setting her onto her changing table he sifted through the drawers of clothes from family and friends. “Alright,” he held up a violet onsie in one hand and a light blue in the other, “Which one?”  
Annabelle cocked her head at her father, before giggling and nudging in the general direction of the blue one. “I thought so too.”  
Quickly changing her nappy he pulled the onsie over her head and snapped the clasps. “And how about these?” he held up a pair of brown baby version of leggings. The little girl giggled again, which Niall took as a yes.  
Slipping her chubby little legs into the soft material he kissed her nose playfully. “Now just a coat,” he drawled as he looked for something that would hopefully match with the fashion choices of the day. A white cardigan made its way into his hands and he slid it onto her tiny arms. “Beautiful!” he smiled at his daughter, picking her up and spinning her with him much to her delight.  
“Now we’re going to go meet someone new, love.” He spoke to her as he headed to the kitchen, her diaper bag and carrier in one hand and her in his other arm. “And he might be your new babysitter.” Annabelle hardly understood what he was saying, but started to coo happily as she saw a bottle come into her vision.  
“You can eat once we get there,” he laughed at the suddenly excited child, her love for food already similar to his. A pout lined her face as the bottle disappeared into the bag but it quickly returned to a smile when he kissed her cheek sloppily.  
Her small eyes crinkled and her little hands came up to grab Niall’s cheeks. “I love you, Annabelle.” He reminded her with a fond smile. “So much.”  
The little girl fell back to her father’s shoulder and he laughed softly. “Let’s go.”  
-  
The shop was fairly empty for a Saturday morning, and Niall took a seat towards the back, setting his daughters carrier at his feet. Pulling her out of the seat she latched to him, her face pressing into his chest fondly.  
“Time for your bottle, love.” He pulled the premade bottle out and rotated her to lay in his arms. “Here you go,” Niall couldn’t help but laugh as she eagerly parted her tiny lips and reached for the container eagerly.  
Annabelle suckled at the bottle happily, her eyes flutter shut in baby bliss. Shaking his head with another chuckle he glanced around as she drained the milk, wondering if any of the people loitering around the shop could be the Harry he was looking for.  
He tried his best to ignore the curious, and sometimes disgusted looks people gave him with his daughter. As he held her close he noticed a few people glance his way, wondering what a boy his age was doing with a kid.  
A small hiccup left Annabelle ’s lips and Niall looked at her in surprise. “Shouldn’t go so quick, love!” he playfully nudged her nose with the tip of the bottle before letting her at it again.  
Soon the bottle was empty and the small girl lay lax in his arms, little belly full of milk, making her a bit sleepy. Smiling at the baby he laid her gently into her carrier, not closing the clasps but laying her blanket over her as she fluttered her eyes lazily.  
Niall flickered his blue eyes around the room again, this time a tall boy with chocolate curls was looking around curiously. The boy had a pair of pleasantly tight dark jeans on his long legs, and a loose long sleeved black top on. Beneath the collar of the shirt were a few buttons which were undone to reveal his sharp collar bones, and small peaks of what looked like tattoo ink. A necklace dangled teasingly over his chest, dipping beneath the shirt to hide the pendant.  
Letting his lip slip between his teeth, Niall trailed his eyes up to the boy’s face, a black beanie covering most of his hair and his green eyes surrounded by a cage of black lashes. He brought his phone up to his ear and let one of his hands, massive hands, slip into the pocket of his tight pants.  
A small buzzing in his pocket broke his trance. Quickly pulling it from his pocket he answered, “’Lo?”  
“Hey, uh it’s Harry- I forgot to ask what you look like?” he laughed, and behold, so did the curly fellow across the room. “I’m the blonde in the corner.”  
Bringing his hand up he waved, his cheeks flushing as he realized he was so shamelessly checking out this man. “Oh alright! See you in like, three seconds,” he laughed that deep laugh again and hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket.  
Harry appeared at the table and Niall stood shyly, his hand shooting out to shake his. The hand was accepted but Harry didn’t shake it, rather pulled Niall forward into him and wrapped his arms around him. Niall fell forward a little more roughly into his chest, his face resting just into the crook of his neck. He was so tall.  
“Nice to meet you!” Niall was released and Harry took a step back and sat down. Following his movements he across from him. “Would you like a coffee, or a tea or anything?” Niall offered, his hand going for his wallet.  
Harry’s eyes lit up and he smiled, “Oh you don’t have to, I’ll just go grab one-” Niall shook his head and laughed lightly, “Someone’ll have to watch the kid yea?” he gestured to the carrier at his feet, where Annabelle sat, eyes wide as she looked around with such curiosity.  
A blush coated Harry’s creamy, olive skin and he nodded. “Just a tea, then.”  
Heading to the cashier he ordered the two drinks, foot tapping anxiously as he waited. God this better go well, he thought to himself.  
With two hot beverages in his hands he turned to go back to the table, where Harry now had Annabelle perched in his hands. Panic coursed through his head and he hurried over and sat the drinks down- eyes looking around for signs of something going wrong.  
Harry smiled up at him, revealing set of dimples. Fucking dimples.  
“Was she fussing?” he asked, suddenly not as worried. “No, just started reaching for me,” Harry explained.  
Annabelle began to giggle and reach for Harry’s curls. “Oh you like my hair, huh?” he cooed at the baby. She ran her tiny hands through the brown pieces and Niall took a seat, dumbfounded.  
I’d like to touch those curls, he thought to himself as Annabelle continued to entertain herself with his long locks. Setting his beanie on the table Harry let the little girl play with his hair but looked at Niall.  
“So late afternoons on weekdays?”  
Niall nodded and cleared his throat. “Uh yeah. I just got a new job, and I’ll be working then. Are you still in Uni?”  
“I am,” he nodded, “But all my courses are in the morning, I’m a bit of an early bird.” He responded.  
“Ah, props to you mate. Only pull myself out of bed for this one here,” he reached forward and poked his daughter’s cheek playfully making her giggle more. “How old are you?”  
Harry chuckled lightly and then answered, “I’m nineteen, and you? Do you still go to school?”  
Niall nodded, “I just turned twenty. I’m finishing up the classes that I can, taking a few online. It’s just a bit hard to go regularly with the kid and a job you know?”  
A nod shook Harry’s head in understanding, “I’d imagine. Well I need a job, and I’m willing to help you out, mate.”  
He couldn’t help the smile that lifted his lips. “That’s great, thank you so much- I really appreciate it. These are the hours,” he slid a piece of paper across the table to him, “And here’s the address and apartment number.”  
Harry’s emerald eyes scanned over the sheet of paper and he nodded. “Yeah, that’ll work just fine.”  
“Cheers, mate. Just stop by a little early on Monday and I’ll give you the run down? I’m thinking about a hundred a night and I’ll pay you every Friday- unless that’s not enough, I’m sure we could negotiate, I really need this-”  
A fond smile lifted Harry’s lips and he laughed, “No no, that’s great.” Niall let out a small sigh of relief.  
“How old is she?” Harry asked in reference the little girl in his arms, her hands no longer in his curls but rather balled up against his chest as she pressed her cheek to his exposed skin, making more of the shirt dip to reveal what looked like a wing, tattooed to his chest.  
Ripping his eyes from roaming curiously over the taunting skin he gulped before responding. “Oh she’s eleven months. She’ll be one in a few weeks.”  
Harry smiled at her, “And what’s her name?”  
Niall felt silly for not mentioning it before. “Annabelle,” he smiled looking at the way she took so easily to Harry, she was always a very carefree baby, but not so much as to reach for a stranger in the coffee shop, “Annabelle Marie.”


	2. Chapter Two

Niall looked around his flat one more time, making sure it was clean for Harry’s arrival. His daughter sat on the floor surrounded by a few of her favorite toys, eyes wide as he paced around her.   
Wiping his hands on his pants nervously he went to the kitchen to make sure everything Harry would need was there. “Clean bottle, formula, baby food, bibs,” he muttered almost silently as he ran over all of the supplies.   
A sticky note was laid on the counter with instructions on what to feed her and when according to her fussing. Niall scribbled a small smiley face at the end for good measure. “Alright, good.”   
Once back in the living area he saw Annabelle still looking at him expectantly. Another sticky note was stuck to the coffee table, telling Harry where to go in Annabelle’s room to find diapers and clothes.   
“Okay looks like we’re ready, love.” Niall looked down at the small head of light brown hair and blue eyes looking up at him. “C’mere,”   
Reaching down to grab her small frame Niall brought her close to his chest, her head staying up to look at him. “Be good for Harry, yeah?” He asked as he placed a small kiss on her forehead and then nose.   
After releasing a small giggle she fell against Niall’s shoulder happily. A few silent moments of swaying slightly to soothe Annabelle passed and a knock rang at the door.   
“Ah, here we go.” Niall moved Annabelle to his hip and opened the door, Harry standing in the threshold.   
“Hey!” he greeted happily, his dimples showing as he smiled. “And hello there, Annabelle.” He added another smile for the little girl in Niall’s arms who smiled in return.   
Niall tried to hide his adoration for his kindness towards her and smiled back, “Hey, come in.”   
Turning he walked back to the living area, Harry in tow. “This is a nice place you have.” He spoke behind him.   
“Thanks, it’s nothing too special.” Niall laughed lightly. Once facing the curly haired boy he cleared his throat to end the silence, “Well most of what you’ll need for the night is in the kitchen,” He pointed towards and started walking to the kitchen.   
His hand wandered on the wall until he found the light switch, the room brightening at the simple flick of his wrist. “Her formula is in here, bottles, and snacks,” he rambled, pointing to everything. Harry nodded in understanding.   
Annabelle’s eyes widened at the sight of her bottles making Niall chuckle. “She’ll probably need to eat soon.”   
“And you can find her diapers and change of clothes in her room,” Niall continued, walking across the flat to her open door. “I’ll try to be back before bedtime but if she gets too tired, you can just put her in here.”   
Harry nodded and took in the room, another award winning smile forming on his face as he comprehended it all. Looking down in his arms Annabelle began to fuss a bit, her legs squirming in Niall’s hold.   
Niall moved her so she was in his hands which only made Annabelle’s small whimpers grow. Harry looked at the two as he peppered small kisses on his daughter’s face which did nothing to stop what was now crying.   
“Ah, she must be hungry.” Niall spoke, voice now laced with the stress that evidently lined his face. “Here,” Harry insisted, his hands coming out to grab the small child.   
Hesitating at first, Niall released his hold and let Harry bring her into his arm. “What’s the matter now?” Harry spoke to her sweetly. “Why’re you fussing?”   
Annabelle’s cries began to soften before completely stopping, her now glossy eyes looking at Harry’s face curiously. One of her chubby hands reached up, the small palm landing on Harry’s broad nose. A deep laugh tickled the air, followed by the little girl’s giggle.   
And Niall couldn’t help but be in awe of the man holding his daughter. “How’d you do that?” he asked involuntarily, a small blush rising up his neck once he realized he had said it.   
Harry let another one of his deep chuckles rumble through the air, “Guess I’ve always been good with kids.”  
“You don’t say,” Niall drawled, “Well I better get going, yeah?”   
A nod shook the curly haired boy’s head and let another smile grace his lips. “Yeah, I’ve got her.” The two boys made there exit towards the door and Niall snagged his coat off couch.   
“Alright,” he bent at the waist to see his daughter’s face where it was pressed into Harry’s collar bones, “I’ll see you later, my dear.” Niall kissed her gently and then pressed tons all over her little face, making her eyes crinkle at the corners and her mouth open as she giggled happily.   
Harry smiled down at the scene, Niall so close to him that he could smell his sweet yet musky. “I love you.” He watched as Annabelle gripped her father’s cheeks with her little hands, her small head coming forward to rest against his nose.   
“Da,” she forced out the single syllable, making Niall’s eyes brighten. “Yes, Da will see you later. Be good for Harry now.”   
And as if she understood she let out another struggled, “Da,” Laughing he stood back up and smiled at Harry.   
“Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it, mate.” Harry shook his head, “Of course, Niall.”  
Niall’s head shook with an impish nod and smile and he tried to ignore the how good his name sounded slipping from his lips. “Alright, I’ll seeya then.”  
-  
Niall found himself hopping up the stairs a little bit faster than usual once he had finished his shift that night. Sticking his key in the door he was surprised by what he saw.  
Harry sat on the couch, one leg on the cushions while the other settled on the floor. On his chest laid Annabelle, her chubby cheeks pliant against his taut chest and her small hands gripping onto his t-shirt as she slept.   
An arm came up to rest against his chest, his large hand cupping her small form while the other hand held a book that his green eyes were trained on. A pair of black framed glasses that he wasn’t wearing before were now perched on his nose that made him look even more attractive than before.   
Niall clicked the door behind himself making Harry look up from his book, his thumb slipping between the pages before it closed. “Hey there,” his voice rasped, sounding rough as if he hadn’t spoken in a while.   
“Uh, hi,” Niall replied, his coat slipping off of his shoulders and into his hand. “She fell asleep on you, yea?”   
Harry looked down fondly at the little girl on his chest and smiled, “Yeah, tried putting her down but she would start to fuss every time.”   
Niall smiled sadly at this, “That hasn’t happened in a while. Not since her mum left anyway,” his mouth clamped shut at the confession, his hands sliding into his pockets.  
“When did she leave?” Harry bit his lip before asking.   
Walking into the room properly Niall sat on the small chair across from Harry, his hands resting on his knees. “Uh,”   
Harry shook his head quickly, “Wait no, that’s not my place, I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, it’s fine. Uhm, Annabelle was just about two months old. One day I woke up and she was gone. Not even a note. Changed her phone number and left.”  
His blue eyes lifted from the floor to glance at Harry whose eyes had softened at the story. “We hadn’t ever really been together properly, really. Met her at a party, we were both smashed. And, well you know. Guess she never really wanted a kid though.”  
Niall’s eyes had flickered over to his daughter who was still sleeping soundly. “I didn’t at first either. But, but the first time I had her in my arms I knew she was mine.”   
The moment had the air grow thick with sentiment, but the sappiness was short lived as a quiet cry tickled the air.   
“Da, Da,” Niall heard the familiar mutterings of his daughter. He smiled at the wet, blue eyes that glanced up at him, her hands uncurling from Harry’s shirt to grab in Niall’s direction.   
Parting the short distance between him and Harry, Niall picked Annabelle up and brought her to his chest. Harry sat up straight now, both feet on the ground and his glasses moving from his face into his hands.   
He watched the scene with admiration, Niall swaying back and forth slightly as he held his daughter close. Little hums left Niall’s lips, the sound soothing the little girl back to sleep.   
“Thank you,” Niall looked back up to the deep emerald of his eyes, “I really appreciate it.”   
Harry nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah, tomorrow.”   
-  
“I have a problem.” Niall looked to both of his friends where they sat on the couch, Liam’s arm wrapped snuggly around the raven haired boy’s shoulders, their attention on their phones.  
Both of their eyes shot up at this. “What?” they asked simultaneously.   
Annabelle had just been put down for a nap and Niall had his laptop perched in his lap, his mind not focusing on the screen though. “Harry is,” he started, “Harry is wonderful.”  
“And that’s a problem why?” Zayn questioned.   
His pale hands ran through his blonde tufts of hair and he let out a sigh. “That’s just it. He’s wonderful.”   
Liam and Zayn exchanged a curious look. “Niall, mate. What are you trying to say?”  
“He’ll have been babysitting for a week now, he’s always on time. He’s always so good with Annabelle.” Niall tried to explain his predicament.   
“Well that is in the job description, you know.” Zayn pointed out.   
The blue eyed boy shook his head, “But that’s it, it feels like, I don’t know, maybe he’s not just doing his job? The way he handles Annabelle. And god his smile, the fucking dimples.”   
A small chuckle left Liam’s lips and he untangled himself from Zayn. “It sounds like you have a little crush, Nialler.”   
“Wha-what no,” Niall shook his head and fought the blush rising on his cheeks, “I’m just saying like he’s too wonderful. Too wonderful to be true?”  
Both boys exchanged a knowing glance. “That’s a crush.” Zayn confirmed. “You fancy him.” Niall shut his laptop and slid it onto the coffee table.   
“I don’t know enough about him to fancy him,” Niall stuttered, “I’m just saying-” He looked at the expectant looks of his mates. “Maybe I’d like to know him enough?”   
-  
Niall got away from work a bit earlier than usual on Friday and would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to get home. Whether it was to see his daughter or to see Harry, he didn’t know.  
Sticking his key into the lock he slid the door open almost silently and slid himself into the threshold. Once he clicked the door shut just as quietly he leant himself against the door frame.  
Harry was on his feet, Annabelle in his arms, one of her little hands clasped in his large one as they spun around the room like they were dancing.   
The music tickling the air was adorned by a sultry tone that he instantly recognized as Harry’s. It was more than good.  
“And they say, she’s in the class, A-team,” Harry sang to the little girl, “Stuck in her daydream,”  
Annabelle giggled with pure joy as he dipped her tiny body forward before bringing her back up and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
“But lately her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries,” Harry’s hips shimmied from side to side as they continued to prance around the room happily, “And they scream, the worst things in life come free to us.”   
The smile that rose on Niall’s face was almost painful. “It’s too cold outside, for angels to fly,” the way Harry’s voice rose with the high notes made Annabelle squeal in delight, her small head swaying from side to side with Harry.   
As the two swung around one more time Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise at Niall, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Niall,” Harry smiled.  
“Da!” Annabelle exclaimed. “Hey there, baby.”  
Harry stopped the music on his phone and Niall made his way into the living area. “Looks like you two were having fun.” Niall laughed lightly.   
Annabelle didn’t make her usual grabbing hands towards her father, rather stayed put against Harry, looking suddenly sleepy.  
“Just a little dance party, huh cutie?” Harry asked the little one in his arms. Another smile lifted Niall’s lips at the pet name for her.   
“Your voice is good,” Niall admitted, biting his lip once he realized he said it.   
A sheepish laugh left Harry’s lips and he flickered his gaze down shyly. “Thank you.”  
“Uh, here,” Niall pulled an envelope from his pocket and offered it to Harry, “First week’s pay.”   
Letting two of his long fingers grip the envelope he accepted it with a smile. “Thank you.”   
“No, thank you.” Niall smiled and slid his coat from his shoulders and slung it over the couch. Kicking off his shoes he made his way towards the kitchen.   
His hands grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with cold water, chugging it down quickly. A sigh left his lips and he gripped the counter with both of his hands, his head dropping forward.  
“Shit,” he cursed almost silently to himself, “No, no. Don’t do this, Niall.”  
Taking another deep breath he walked back out to where Harry was still standing swaying the baby gently in his arms. “She’s sleepy now,” he spoke to Niall without glancing up.  
“Your dance party wore her out.” Niall chuckled. Harry laughed lightly. “I’m gonna go lay her down,” he spoke, “I’ll be right back.”  
Niall settled on the couch, an odd feeling burning at the pit of his stomach. Running his hand through his hair he leant back on the cushions and sighed. “Fucking dimples.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did not expect to get the feedback that I did. Thank you all so much! Leave me a comment letting me know what you think?  
> \- Until next time x


	3. Chapter Three

One week turned into two and two weeks turned into three, and suddenly it seemed they had a bit of a routine going on. Niall would come home and Harry would be there, more often than not, with Annabelle in his arms.   
“Here ya go, mate.” Niall handed Harry his weekly payment and accepted his daughter from Harry’s hold. “Thanks,”   
Annabelle fell tiredly against his shoulder letting out a little content sigh. “Just gonna put her down really quick, be right back.” Niall told Harry, hoping he would get the vibe that he didn’t want him to leave quite yet.   
Daughter in her crib and hands in his pockets he sauntered back out to where Harry sat on the couch, phone in his hands.   
“Hey.” Niall greeted again making the curly haired boy smile up at him, phone slipping into the tight pockets of his pants.   
Settling onto next to him on the couch Niall tried his best to ignore the nice smell that wafted off of Harry and the way his warmth drew him in. “How was work?” Harry turned himself to face Niall, one of his legs bending and tucking beneath him.   
“Good, good. Not too busy.” Niall answered casually, “How was she tonight?” he asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.   
Harry laughed lightly, “Good, as usual. She had a revelation today, realized she can take off her clothes and be free.” Niall couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that left his lips, “Seriously?”   
A nod made the chocolate curls atop Harry’s head shake into a new fashion, he chuckled himself, “Took them all off, had trouble keeping her in the diaper.”   
The corners of his eyes squinted and his cheeks turned red as he continued to laugh. Clenching his stomach as he calmed down he let out a content sigh. “The other morning she picked up the entire thing of baby food and dumped it over her head. It got all over.”   
Harry’s eyes widened, “Are you kidding me?” he laughed, “That’s golden, oh my god.”   
Reaching into his pocket Niall pulled his phone out, his finger sliding to unlock it and quickly opening his pictures. Once the one he was looking for was brought up he passed it to Harry who let out a loud laugh.   
“She’s looks content with herself too!”   
Niall shook his head with a laugh, “Was bloody proud of herself.”   
Soon the two were exchanging stories amongst themselves, the little girl bringing them closer and closer. In more than one way. “God,” Niall took a deep breath, “I haven’t laughed this hard in awhile.”   
Harry smiled and bumped his shoulder against the blonde boy cheekily, “You should more often, fits you.”   
Judging by the smirk that rose on Harry’s lips he very well saw the burning blush on Niall’s cheeks. “What are you studying at school?” Niall asked suddenly.   
“Literature.” Harry smiled. “I want to be a teacher.”   
Niall bit his lip, debating whether or not to ask more questions. “Where are you from?”   
Harry leaned back slightly on the couch and continued to smile fondly at Niall. “Cheshire. Quite the picturesque place, wasn’t for me though.”   
“Why’s that?” He found himself getting comfortable as well. “Guess I always wanted to live in a bigger city. Where are you from- somewhere in Ireland I suppose?” Harry referenced to the drawl of Niall’s voice.   
A nod and small chuckle shook Niall’s head. “Yeah, little town called Mullingar.”   
“What’re you studying?” Harry shot back Niall’s previous question. “Business.” He replied easily. An understanding nod shook Harry’s head.   
The two sat in silence for a moment when Niall’s blue eyes caught Harry’s green ones, and they stayed like that, chests rising and falling slowly and lips slipping between teeth.   
Trailing along Harry’s smooth skin Niall glanced at his lips, plump and pink as if he’d just been kissed. Suddenly the space between them seemed like way too much.   
“Are you dating anyone, Harry?” Niall asked, his throat swallowing harshly.   
Harry’s head shook eagerly, “No,” and he bit down on the cushion of his bottom lip briefly. Testing his luck Niall moved forward slightly, just a little.   
Now he could smell the mint of Harry’s breath. From the way Harry’s lips dropped down to look at Niall’s parted lips, he had the same thought running through his head.  
Harry shifted forward just enough so Niall could feel his warm, taunting breath on his skin. His face moved to the side so his lips were close the blonde’s ear, and he spoke softly, “I better go.”   
Niall couldn’t help but nod mutely. Pulling apart Harry stood, a sly smile on his face. “See you next week, Niall.”   
His eyes glued to the way Harry’s hips, or lack of, moved as he walked out, his bum in those tight pants the only thing he could focus on.   
Once the door clicked shut Niall found himself shooting to his feet and practically running to his room where he stripped his pants off hastily before lying onto the bed.   
Palming at the front of his boxers he felt the semi he had started to sport at the thought of Harry’s lips. Those pink, perfect lips wrapped around his cock, stretching as he took more of him into his mouth.   
His lip returned to the vice of his teeth as he grasped himself through the constraining fabric.   
“Fuck,” a barely audible sigh left his lips. Needing to feel more he slid his hand beneath the band of his boxers and wrapped his hand around his hardening length.   
Niall swiped his thumb across the tip of his member, the surface coating with pre-cum. Pulling his hand from his briefs he pushed the remaining fabric down his legs before kicking it carelessly off the bed.   
His cock stood tall against him, throbbing in need of some sort of friction. Wrapping his fingers tightly around his length he gave his wrist a few gentle flicks, sending his head back against the pillows.  
“God, yes,” he groaned, low and husky with need. Pumping quickly he felt his other hand dig into the duvet with pleasure.   
The idea of Harry wrapping his massive hand around his cock and tugging him had his head spinning, the way he would be able to close around him effortlessly and flick his wrist, that goddamn wrist that was always adorned with a watch and loitered with little tattoos, until Niall was begging to cum.   
After minutes of stroking furiously at his length he felt a coiling in the pit of his stomach and more importantly, the need for more. Reluctantly releasing his length he flipped to his stomach and reached for his night stand.   
The top drawer opened and he let his hand wander in search of the bottle he was looking for. Grasping the lube he stayed put on his stomach and popped the cap open.   
Coating two of his fingers in the cold, slick substance he spread his legs and dug his knees into the mattress slightly to give him some leverage.   
He couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips when he prodded his tight entrance with his middle finger. The ring of muscle there tightened but welcomed the sensation, and Niall worked his finger all the way in, his hips rutting against the duvet desperately.  
He imagined Harry stretching him like this, preparing to slide his cock into him- his long fingers hitting all the right spots easily.   
Placing his index finger aside the other he began to push in again, the pleasant stretch sending cries of pleasure from Niall’s throat.   
Adjusted to the feeling, he began to pump his fingers, back arching to deepen the feeling. Curling his fingers up he bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out.   
Another image of Harry drifted into his head, his long body hovering above Niall’s, his curls tickling his forehead as their mouths slanted together. He couldn’t stop thinking of Harry’s hips thrusting against him, each thrust sending him deeper inside of Niall.   
Niall moved his hips against the bed faster now, giving just enough friction against his leaking cock. “Fuck, fuck,” he cursed as he continued to hit his prostate at just the right place.   
Eyes squeezing shut he felt the coil in his stomach snap sending him on a string of low moans and curses. Niall’s cock twitched one last time before releasing onto the covers beneath him, a choked noise leaving his throat. He felt himself tighten pleasantly around his fingers as his orgasm shook him.   
Sliding his fingers out of himself he moved over and collapsed onto the bed, his breathing heavy.   
Once he regained some composure he let out a low groan, he didn’t just do that.   
-  
“So,” Niall rocked back and forth on his heels. Slipping on his coat Harry looked up expectantly. “Annabelle’s first birthday party is this weekend. Uh, it’s really just two of my mates but I was wondering if maybe you- you know, wanted to come?”   
Harry’s eyes brightened and a shy smile lifted his lips, “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”   
“I just figured Annabelle would want you there, and I mean, I want you there too-” Niall blushed and took his gaze to his feet.   
Harry laughed lightly, his eyes drifting to the floor as well. “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait for this chapter! Many thanks to all who read. Leave me a comment telling me what you think?   
>  \- Until next time x


	4. Chapter Four

“Mum which shirt should I wear?” Niall came out from his bedroom, shirtless, a white shirt in one hand and a grey in the other.  
His mother was perched on a stool, arms outstretched as she ran streamers throughout the room. A few clusters of balloons sat around the room and a cake with a large ‘1’ was placed on the coffee table.  
Stepping down from her spot she cocked her head at her son. “Hm,” she thought aloud. “White always brings out your eyes. But I’d say the grey one today.”  
Niall nodded and before he could turn to make his escape her voice called him back. “And what has you so suddenly concerned about your outfit? The Niall I know could hardly care.”  
A blush he tried to fight lit up his cheeks. “Uh, just thought I’d try and look nice?”  
“Mhm, I’m sure.” She said knowingly. Turning back to her work she began to fiddle with the roll of streamers. “Who are they?”  
Sighing Niall ran a hand through his blonde locks, she knew him too well for him to get away with it. “His name is Harry. He’s Annabelle’s babysitter.”  
This caught the woman’s attention. “Oh, her babysitter huh?” The same blue eyes as Niall looked at him curiously. “Tell me about him, boy.”  
A smile lifted Niall’s lips. “He’s really great, mum. Not to mention great with Annabelle; she loves him. I don’t know I just found myself so, just into him.” He blurted quickly, the words flowing.  
She couldn’t help the fond look that came across her face as she watched her love struck son. “Well I’m glad I get to meet the lad then. See if I approve.” She teased.  
Niall smiled bashfully and turned on his heal. “Oh, you will.”  
-  
“Maura, did you hear about Niall’s little crush?” Niall could hear Zayn ask his mother from the other room. Shaking his head with a laugh he continued to grab plates and napkins.  
Coming out to the living room he saw Zayn with his arm snug around the older woman’s shoulders, Liam on her other side, just as comfortable. “He’s quite the charmer from what we’ve heard.” Zayn added.  
With Annabelle on his hip he tried his best to look unamused at his two mates. The small girl started to coo at the sign of her nana and tried to squirm from Niall’s grasp.  
“Easy now,” he chuckled at his daughter. Passing her small form to Maura he set the plates he grabbed onto the coffee table aside the cake and took a seat on the other couch.  
Niall couldn’t quite get comfortable with the thought that Harry would arrive any second. Looking around at the decorations his mum put up and the presents the boys brought, he did feel content though. Annabelle looked happier than ever and Maura always loved seeing Zayn and Liam. Everyone he cared about was here.  
Snapping from his sappy trance he heard a knock at the door, making him stand to his feet almost instantly.  
“Here we go,” Zayn chuckled making Liam reach across Maura to slap him. “Be nice.” Wiping his clammy hands on his pants he opened the door, a bright and smiling Harry in the doorway.  
“Hey!” he greeted, lunging forward to pull Niall into a one armed hug. Reciprocating the action Niall ignored the box poking into his side. “Hey, glad you could make it,”  
Stepping aside so Harry could walk in he tried to calm down. Maura was the first to step forward and pull Harry into a large hug making Harry chuckle lightly.  
“I’m Maura, Niall’s mum.” She said proudly. “I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Horan.” This humored the older woman, “Oh just call me Maura, sweetie.”  
Next was Zayn who now had Annabelle which made Harry smile widely. Setting his gift down next to the others he bent down so he was level with her chubby. “Hey there, birthday girl.”  
The small child began to giggle and reach for Harry, blue eyes wide. “Ha,” she started, making everyone stop chatting amongst themselves and look to her. “Ha,” she tried again, “Haz.”  
“Haz.” she said more sure. Harry’s eyes brightened and he grabbed the little girl from Zayn’s arms. “That’s right, love. Haz.”  
Another giggle left her mouth and she leant forward to bump her small head with Harry’s nose. “Haz.”  
Maura stood aside Niall as Liam and Zayn introduced themselves, the trio falling into a conversation. “Well what do you know.”  
Niall nodded slowly, “What do you know.”  
-  
Harry sat on the floor in front of Niall; his back pressed lightly against his jean clad shins while he watched Maura help Annabelle open her gifts.  
Trying his best to focus on the way his daughter’s chubby little hands attempted to rip at the colorful paper became hard as Harry’s pleasant warmth leant back further against his legs. Ignoring the urge to reach his hands out and tangle them in Harry’s soft ringlets Niall grabbed his phone and snapped few pictures.  
“And this one is from Harry, dear,” Maura spoke to Annabelle as the little girl grabbed for the well wrapped box. “Haz!”  
Maura laughed, “Yes, Haz.”  
Niall found himself leaning forward and placing his mouth near the shell of Harry’s ear. “You didn’t have to get her anything, you know.” Harry turned around quickly, their faces close. “Of course I did,” he smiled, eyes drifting down to Niall’s lips before traveling back up to his blue orbs, “You only turn one once after all.” He winked and turned around again, his curls brushing against Niall’s chin.  
Stunned slightly by the scent of his breath and gentle smell of coconuts from his hair, he leant back again.  
As Niall smiled at his daughter cooing over the stuffed animals in the box, rubbing her face against the soft fur and fleece, he felt a pair of large hands envelope the surface of his ankles before pushing gently as a request to part. His eyes widened but he apprehensively complied, Harry’s back slipping between his knees before relaxing again.  
God he’s so warm, Niall thought to himself. Tightening his legs around Harry’s slim, yet strong form, he relished in the way Harry melted against him.  
Niall couldn’t help himself anymore and he reached his hands forward to tangle in the chocolate folds of Harry’s curls. His pale hands contrasted sharply against the brown as he twirled a curl around his pointer finger and scratched his blunt finger nails gently across the surface of his scalp making Harry’s head fall back and release a sigh.  
The pleasured sound he made had a blush rising on his cheeks. “You like that?” Niall laughed, trying not to convey the nerves he felt.  
“Mm, yeah,” Harry sighed, lifting his head back up to watch Annabelle play with the blocks Liam and Zayn bought her.  
Niall didn’t stop running his fingers through the curls or occasionally rubbing Harry’s scalp even as he made conversation with the others in the room. And Harry didn’t mind.  
Once Niall’s hands had dropped from the soft ringlets Harry instantly missed the heat of his presence.  
A smile crossed Niall’s face as Liam began to swing around the room with his daughter, giggles filling the air as she was dipped from side to side. He was snapped from his trance as he felt Harry leaving his spot between his legs and dropping onto the couch next to him.  
“Hey,” Harry greeted, another dimple forming smile crossing his face. “Hey there,” Niall responded a little breathily.  
Their arms were close enough to touch and the skin against skin had Niall craving more or that feeling. Both his and Harry’s hand was in the space between their thighs. Stretching his pinky to the side he brushed against Harry’s hand before pulling back again.  
When he wasn’t paying attention, Harry brushed over Niall’s hand as well.  
-  
As the party wrapped up and Maura said her goodbyes along with Liam and Zayn it grew quiet in the room.  
A very sleepy Annabelle was in Niall's arms and he looked at her fondly. "Happy Birthday, my love." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before looking up to Harry.  
One of his long legs was propped up on the arm rest of the couch leaving his legs wide open. A tantalizing sight for Niall who slid his bottom lip between the vice of his teeth.  
Harry gave him a cheeky knowing look. "I- uh, I'm just going to go put her down."  
"Oh, I'll get going-"  
"No!" Niall said quickly, "I mean you can stay."  
Niall's cheeks flushed and he bit his lip shyly. "Alright I'll be here".  
Scurrying off with his daughter he set her down into her crib gently, pulling one of her blankets up over her. "I love you, Annabelle." Another kiss was placed on one of her chubby cheeks. "Very much."  
He got caught up in her soft beauty, her pale cheeks and long eyelashes that brushed against them now that her eyelids had drifted shut. Her small pink lips parted as her breathing evened out, small incoherent mutterings escaping. "Haz," she sighed softly,  
Niall's gaze softened and his heart swelled with adoration. The fact that Harry had become such a large part of Annabelle's life both pleased and worried him. What would happen if he left? Just like her mom. Walk away without a care for either him or his daughter.  
Everything he knew about Harry told him that wouldn't happen. But you can't always shake that feeling of distrust, can you?  
Sliding his hands into his pockets he walked back to the living area, eyes trained on Harry. His leg was down now but he still looked teasingly gorgeous. His perfect lips were in a slight pout as he scrolled through his phone and all Niall could think was kiss him.  
Kiss him.  
If he doesn't kiss back that was alright. But Niall couldn't pretend he didn't feel something when he saw Harry. Maybe, just maybe Harry did too.  
Harry hadn't looked up from his phone and probably couldn't sense Niall's presence yet so he swallowed his nerves and moved to stand in front of Harry.  
The green orbs that looked up to him made his stomach flip.  
Not waiting for him to say anything he came down to straddle Harry's lap. A surprised noise came from Harry but his hands instantly settled on the smaller boy's waist.  
Hands on Harry's broad shoulders, Niall looked at him intensely. The air around them felt heavier. Maybe it was the warm puffs of breath Harry was breathing onto Niall's face, smelling slightly of beer and sugar from the cake. Or the throbbing need Harry had to wrap his large hands around Niall's cheeks and pull him in to kiss him.  
"Kiss me," Harry breathed.  
Obliging Niall tilted his head slightly and began to lean in to him. Their noses bumped and they both let out a quiet chuckle before tilting their faces to slide together simply and perfectly.  
The soft plush surface of Harry's lips pressed against Niall's thinner, slightly chapped ones gently. Both boys let out a small sigh as they moved against each other.  
Niall's thoughts were swirling with Harry. Just Harry Harry Harry.  
One of Harry's hands left Niall's slim waist and came up to cup his cheek, the large palm and lengthy fingers practically enveloping his face. Sliding his smaller hands from his shoulders Niall trailed his way to the tufts of curls at the base of Harry's neck, his fingers tangling in the soft hairs.  
The hand that stayed put on Niall's waist moved to let his arm wrap around him entirely as the blonde arched his back, bringing him flush against his chest. Each breath they took was felt against the others lips.  
Parting his lips slightly Niall ran the tip of his tongue against Harry's lips, silently asking for entrance. Harry eagerly obliged, his lips parting and tongue tangling with Niall's heatedly.  
"Oh," Niall gasped softly into the kiss when Harry nipped at his bottom lip and tugged lightly.  
He could feel Harry's smirk against his lips.  
The way Harry licked his way into Niall's mouth made him twitch in his pants, already hardening. They both pulled back enough to take a deep breath, the air filled with the sound of their erratic breathing.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long," Harry panted as his hand came down from Niall's cheek to cup his bum.  
Niall gasped and moved in to kiss him again, nipping at his bottom lip before tangling their tongues together. His fingers moved further into Harry's soft curls and tugged making Harry gasp and grip Niall's bottom harder. When his hips collided against the boy beneath him he couldn't help but moan softly at the friction.  
Harry bucked his hips up again, his obvious erection rubbing against Niall's teasingly. With the need for more, just more, Niall ground his hips down and thrusted up.  
"Niall," Harry panted against his lips. The needy noise he made went straight to his dick making him throb against his now very confining zipper.  
"Tell me what you want," Niall breathed, kissing his way along Harry's jawline.  
"Oh," Harry moaned softly as Niall continued to place sloppy kisses on his sensitive skin.  
Digging his teeth into the creamy skin in front of him, Niall relished in the moan it made the boy beneath him release.  
"You, I want you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. Hope this cliffhanger isn't too much for you. ;) Comment?  
> \- Until next time x


	5. Chapter Five

Niall let out a breathy sound into the curve of his neck, "Good,” he gulped, “Because I want you to."  
With that they both seemed to become frantic with need, hands gripping and pulling at fabric, desperate to feel more of each other. Parting just enough to pull Harry's shirt off and discard it somewhere behind them; they smashed their lips together again, harder this time, teeth clinking.  
Harry's large hands slipped beneath Niall's shirt and began to palm at the smooth plains of his back, digging his fingers slightly into the flesh as Niall sucked harshly at his pulse point, destined to leave a mark.  
"Off," Harry panted, wanting to feel Niall's bare chest against his.  
Pulling his lips of his neck, Niall lifted his arms so Harry could pull the grey fabric off.  
Hungry eyes trailed along Niall's slightly defined chest. Harry lifted his hand to run down the smooth skin, making Niall's chest quiver the lower he went.  
Their eyes met again, pupils enlarged and lips parted while they breathed heavily, taking each other in.  
“A-are you sure you want this?” Niall managed, “This could ruin everything.”  
Harry considered what Niall was saying and shook his head. “Or it could be beautiful.”   
With that his lips were on the pale skin of his neck, teeth nipping at the surface before he lashed his tongue out to sooth the reddening spots. Niall kept his hands tangled in the lengths of Harry’s curls, pulling when he would bite particularly hard.   
“Fuck,” he let out a broken moan when Harry pushed his crotch up as he let his hips thrust again.   
Taking his hands from the soft ringlets Niall began to run his hands down the smooth skin of Harry’s chest, eyes locked. Once he brushed against the peak of his nipples he twisted his fingers slightly making Harry hiss in pleasure.  
The soft patch of hair on his navel tickled his palm as he reached the button of those oh-so-tight pants. Flicking his wrist quickly he slid the zipper down as well, a small moan coming from Harry as he put pressure against his erection.   
“Niall, please,” Harry almost begged, voice needy as Niall took his time sliding the waist of his pants down. Lifting his hips he allowed Harry to push the confining material down and kick it off before getting to work on his own bottoms. Expertly maneuvering the fabric off they connected their lips again, tongues tangled.  
One of Harry’s large hands snaked between them to palm at the front of Niall’s briefs, making Niall take a sharp breath. As he cupped his length through the fabric Niall let his head fall back, the touch feeling just as good as he thought it would.  
“Yes,” Niall moaned as Harry slid his hand beneath the waist band and pulled down enough for Niall’s cock to slide out, hard against his stomach.   
Lost in the trance that was Harry’s hand pumping up and down his length Niall moaned and bucked up to the touch. “Oh fuck- Harry,” he gripped at Harry’s thighs as pleasure bolted through him when Harry swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock, gathering pre-cum and spreading it down his length.   
“Mm,” Harry moaned at the sight of Niall a top of him, completely spent with pleasure. The blue of his eyes wasn’t visible now that they were pinched shut but his much kissed lips formed into a gentle ‘o’ while he let out pleasured noises.   
Niall’s eyes flashed open when Harry released his length from his hand, eyes curious. “Hm?” he asked, wondering if it was too much.   
“Want to suck you off,” Harry managed, gripping Niall’s bottom and maneuvering him to sit on the cushions. Sliding from the couch he dropped to his knees.   
He couldn’t say anything as Harry approached his cock, wide, green eyes trained on him as he let his breath ghost over the sensitive surface. A few sloppy kisses were placed along the pale skin of Niall’s thighs, Harry spending extra time swiveling his tongue along the soft skin.   
Nipping the inside of his thigh Harry relished in the sharp breath Niall took, his head falling against the back of the couch. “Look at me.” Harry growled making Niall release a small whimper at the request.   
Blue eyes flashing open, he watched Harry flatten his tongue along the underside of his length.   
“Oh fuck-” With is eyes still trained on the boy between his legs he tried to hold back the loud moans threatening to spill from his mouth. Harry swirled his tongue around Niall’s head before taking all of him into his mouth.   
Niall bit his lips as he looked at Harry’s lips spread thin and pink around his member, head bobbing up and down. “Harry, Harry,” he chanted like a new prayer. One of his hands shot out to grip his finger into his curls, tugging pleasantly hard.   
The pull on his scalp made Harry hum in pleasure around his length sending a new kind of pleasure through Niall. “Fuck, oh my god.”   
Focusing more on the tip Harry wrapped a strong hand along the base of Niall’s cock, pumping short and hard while sucking and tonguing at the head. The tip of his tongue dipped into his slit making Niall buck upwards, his other hand digging into the fabric of the couch.  
“Shit I’m close, Harry, fuck,” Niall’s moans and heavy pants grew faster, his eyes no longer focused on the way Harry’s mouth and hand maneuvered around his cock but rather pinched shut.   
Muffled moans escaped his lips as he pulled hard on his bottom lip with his teeth. “Mm, mmph,”  
Pumping his fist one more time Harry hummed around Niall’s length, sending him over the edge. “Harry, I’m cumming,” Niall’s hips bucked up into the warmth of Harry’s mouth, expecting him to pull away from his length.   
Much to his surprise he only took him deeper into his mouth letting him hit the back of his throat. With one last moan Niall released making Harry moan around him while he swallowed.   
Letting his hand untangle from Harry’s curls he let his arms go slack at his sides while he caught his breath, chest rising and falling heavily.   
Harry pulled off Niall and licked his abused, red lips before giving Niall a satisfied grin. Snaking his way back up Niall’s pliant body he straddled his waist letting his still hard member hit his hip.   
“Mm,” Niall hummed, hands coming up to grip the slim boy’s hips. Once he gained some composure he started trailing his hands along Harry’s bare back before sliding down to his bottom. “How about I return the favor?”   
-  
Harry was draped atop of Niall, face tucked into the curve of his neck leaving his curls to tickle the boy beneath him. Both of them were pleasantly fucked; the post-bliss of their orgasms making them sleepy.  
“That was,” Harry mumbled into Niall’s skin. “Good.” Niall finished for him.   
Lifting himself up off the blonde he sat back on his thighs and looked down to him. “Well I’d say a bit better than good.”   
Niall sat up as well, his arms stretched out behind him to keep him upright. “Mm a bit better?” A chaste kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth. “A lot better.” A warm kiss was enough to show his agreement.   
“Would you like to, uh,” Niall started once he pulled back, suddenly feeling nervous again despite having the boy’s cock in his mouth mere minutes ago. “You know, stay?”  
One of Harry’s hands came up to cup Niall’s cheek, his thumb tracing up and down his jawline. Niall found himself leaning into the warm touch on his skin; eyes fluttering shut momentarily. “I would like that.”   
Harry stood up from Niall’s lap and picked up his black briefs from the floor. Slipping them over his toned legs swiftly he reached for Niall’s contrasting white ones and tossed them to the naked lad. “Thanks,” Niall muttered, throwing his legs off the couch and pulling them up to his thighs before standing and bringing them to his hips.   
Coming forward to where Harry stood he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, looking up at the taller boy admiringly before resting his head on his tattooed chest. Harry’s arms came to circle Niall’s waist and pull him closer.   
Head pressed against the tufts of artificial blonde hair he let his eyes slip shut as he enjoyed the feeling of having him so close. “Let’s go to bed, yea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Short but it's smut so hopefully it's sufficient, yeah? Many thanks to all who read, leave me a comment telling me what you think?   
>  \- Until next time x


	6. Chapter Six

Niall felt an unfamiliar, but comfortable, warmth around him as he woke up. A little sigh left his lips as he sunk into the comfort of his bed.  
Bed.  
Warm, breathing, bed.  
Spinning in the hold he was wrapped up in, Niall came face to face with a still sleeping Harry. His face was calm, eyes gently shut and lips pursed slightly as he exhaled steady breaths. The normally perfectly tossed curls were still, well, perfect. But now they lay in funny directions all over his head, a few laced across his forehead.  
Slowly reaching up to the smooth, creamy skin of his cheek, Niall slowly ran his fingertips down the boy’s jawline. “God,” he spoke almost silently, “You’re so beautiful.”  
Niall felt that maybe he should feel some sort of guilt or remorse as he felt Harry’s naked form against him. Something to tell him that it was wrong. But he really didn’t.  
He felt content, oddly content with the arms he was wrapped in. He felt so comfortable with this man. Maybe for once that was alright, though. At least for right now.  
Sliding his thumb across Harry’s cheek Niall suddenly wanted to see the green that was hidden behind his closed lids and cage of dark lashes that flattened across the top of his cheeks.  
“Harry,” Niall cooed softly, a single hand tangling in his curls, fingertips rubbing at his scalp. A quiet sigh left his pink lips. “Mm,”  
Tiredly Harry’s eyes fluttered open to see the blonde in front of him, a sleepy smile instantly crossing his face. “Hey there.”  
Blush coated both of their cheeks as they realized how close, and naked, they were. The arm wrapped around Niall’s midsection began to run up and down his back. Niall couldn’t help but get heavy lidded by the feeling of his long fingers soothing over his skin.  
“You like that?” Harry chuckled lightly, sleep still evident in his voice, raspy and thick. A small nod shook his head before Niall reached up and started to run his pointer finger up and down Harry’s forearm then up to his bicep.  
His eyes trained on the skin that had a few stray doodle like tattoos stark against his creamy skin. “Thanks for staying.” He said softly, his blues following up Harry’s shoulder and along his neck to where Harry was looking at Niall admiringly.  
“Mm, thanks for having me,” Harry replied, yawning as he spoke.  
A smile curled Niall’s lips and he suddenly wanted to kiss him. Trying not to stare at Harry’s sleepy smile he let his bottom lip slip between his teeth.  
“I should go see if Annabelle is up.” Niall stretched a bit in his hold, trying to ignore the feeling of his length sliding against Harry’s thigh.  
Harry nodded and moved to the edge of the bed and stood as Niall did, both of them searching for their briefs. “Here,” Niall reached into his drawer and pulled a fresh pair out, tossing it in Harry’s direction. “Thanks, babe.”  
With his back to the other boy Niall slipped the briefs on before letting his arms rise above his head as he stretched. Mid-yawn a surprised yelp escaped his lips when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, Harry’s warm chest pressing against his back.  
“Mm, hey,” Niall laughed, “Scared me.”  
Harry let a low chuckle out onto the skin covering Niall’s shoulder. “Hey.”  
Niall let his hands come up to lay atop of the hands now resting comfortably on his stomach. Letting his head fall back onto Harry he relished in the gentle kiss pressed on his pulse point.  
They aren’t sure how long they stood there just hardly rocking back and forth, body’s close and occasional kisses or touches given to let the other know they were still there.  
A small cry broke the silence. “Duty calls.” Harry smiled against his skin. “Let’s go.”  
Entwining one of their hands they walked from the room and straight to Annabelle’s. The little girl’s blue eyes were wide and teary where she sat up in her crib. Her tufts of brown hair were messily twisted around her head and her thumb was sucked into her mouth.  
Niall smiled at the sight of her chubby cheeks. Releasing Harry’s hand he reached into the crib making the little girl reach her free hand towards her father.  
She was quickly pulled into his arms, her little body clinging to him and still tired head falling onto his shoulder. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the scene.  
“Good morning, sweetheart.” Niall cooed. Annabelle set her stare on Harry, the glossy orbs watching him curiously. Niall followed her gaze up to his face before smiling.  
“She must be surprised to see you so early.” Niall chuckled lightly.  
Stepping forward Niall came close enough so Harry could wrap an arm around his waist, pulling the boy’s free side against his. Annabelle looked curious between them, gaze flickering back and forth.  
“Da,” she pulled her thumb from her mouth and hit Niall’s chest with her little hand. Her other hand did the same to Harry’s chest before saying, “Haz.”  
Both boys let out a small laugh. “Yes, love. Da and Haz.”  
-  
The sound of rain pattering against the window was quiet in comparison to the movie playing on the television. Harry had Niall sat between his legs, his back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around his slim torso.  
Annabelle was asleep on Niall’s chest. Her chubby cheek was flat as she breathed evenly, and it was comfortable to say the least. “You sure you have nowhere to be today?” Niall asked again this afternoon, voice a little slow as he grew more tired.  
“Mhm.” Harry nodded sleepily, “Even if I did, I’d rather be here.”  
A gentle tingle sat in the bottom of Niall’s stomach and he couldn’t help the silly smile that raised his cheeks. “I’m going to go lay her down for her nap.” Harry reluctantly released the boy from his hold allowing him to rise and patter off to his daughter’s bedroom.  
When he returned Harry spread his legs expecting Niall to sit back down against him but was surprised to see him kneel between his legs, both arms planted aside his head on the couch cushions.  
“Hey,” Harry breathed. “Hi.” Niall reciprocated, his lips coming down to press against his.  
They kissed slowly, Harry’s hands running up and down Niall’s sides, eventually slipping beneath the shirt to rub the bare skin. One of Niall’s hands tangled into his curls and tugged gently sending a soft moan from Harry.  
The movie on the screen was forgotten as Harry slipped Niall’s shirt over his head followed by his own leaving the two to settle their bare chests against each other. Trailing his hand down Niall rubbed over the front of the sweatpants Harry had borrowed making the boy release a low moan.  
A few moments of gentle strokes over the fabric had Harry growing hard, their lips separating as he panted. Niall took this opportunity to leave a path of kisses down his neck, stopping occasionally to nip and suck at the supple skin.  
Cupping his length through the fabric Niall slid his hand up and down the shape making Harry throw his head back in pleasure. “Please,” Harry said with a broken moan, wanting to feel more.  
Eager to oblige Niall tugged down the fabric constraining him and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. A few flicks of his wrist had Harry moaning and writhing beneath him, hands gripping Niall’s waist and bottom as the pleasure surged through him.  
Their lips met again and Niall slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth letting them tangle together. After kissing him breathless Niall panted against his lips, “Want to taste you,” before releasing his member and sliding further down the couch.  
Once level with Harry’s cock he eyed him through his lashes, the boys curls tossed and eyes heavy lidded. His lips were slightly swollen from kissing and parted as he breathed shallowly in anticipation.  
Letting his warm breath ghost across the surface Niall lashed his tongue out just enough to lick the pre-cum that had formed on Harry’s slit. “Fuck,”  
Harry couldn’t form proper thoughts as Niall flattened his tongue out to lick from the base to the tip of his cock before taking him on completely. The way his lips wrapped around his length only made the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten even more, one of his hands shooting out to tangle in his blonde locks.  
“Oh, oh god, Niall,” he moaned when he felt his tip hit the back of Niall’s throat making him falter slightly before picking up pace again.  
Strings of moans and curses continued to fall from Harry’s lips as Niall used one hand to pump at the base of his cock while he focused on the head, his tongue swirling sinfully along the sensitive tip every time he reached the top. Toes curling Harry pulled harder on Niall’s hair, making the boy hum pleasantly around his length.  
Harry was sure he had died when Niall unwrapped his hand and went down completely on his cock letting him hit the back of his throat.  
“Niall, Niall, god Niall,” Harry chanted. Before he could warn Niall he released, hips bucking up into his mouth and hand gripping his hair almost painfully. Niall swallowed down what Harry gave him letting out a moan around his length as he tasted him.  
Relaxing against the couch Harry let out a final sigh, his hands falling from his hair and chest heaving. Pleased, Niall pulled Harry’s boxers back up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, his back settling against Harry’s chest again with his body between the spent boy’s legs.  
Harry brought his arms back up to wrap around Niall’s bare chest while he came down from his high. “Mm,” he hummed, hands starting to slowly trail up and down the panels of pale skin.  
With his erection painfully pressing against the fabric of his briefs Niall found pleasure in even these touches. Harry took Niall’s small sighs of content as an invitation to go higher, his fingers brushing against the boy’s nipples.  
Taking a sharp breath Niall arched his back to the touch, Harry’s fingers ghosting over the surface until the skin formed a hard peak. “Harry,” he sighed blissfully, voice so light he could hardly hear it.  
This sound only made Harry give him more, taking one of his nipples between his fingers, rubbing the nub back and forth until Niall released a soft whine. Giving the same attention to the other he let his free hand slide slowly down his torso. He stopped right above the elastic of Niall’s briefs making the boy’s stomach quiver in anticipation.  
Nudging Niall’s head to the side to expose his neck Harry started to pepper the skin with wet kisses. Slow but heavy pants fell from Niall’s lips, one of his hands coming down to squeeze Harry’s thigh.  
“Please, Harry,” Niall’s voice cracked desperately.  
Not wanting to keep him waiting Harry let his hands grip the edge of his briefs and pull down enough to release his hard cock. Niall let out a moan of relief when his length sprang out, slapping against his stomach.  
Wrapping his hand firmly around the base of his length Harry pumped once, slowing at the head to twist his wrist. “Oh,”  
After minutes of blissful touch running up and down Niall’s cock the boy found himself arching against Harry, who continued to suck and nip at the sensitive skin along the curve of his neck. “Mm you gonna cum for me?” Harry growled against his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe after his warm breath ghosted over the surface. “Ah fuck, Harry.”  
“I said are you going to cum for me?” He repeated voice deeper and raspier. Niall’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned louder, “Yes, fuck yes- Harry,”  
The coil in his stomach grew unbearably tight and Niall could feel himself reaching the edge when Harry whispered one more time, “Let me hear you,” and he was over the edge.  
Eyes pinched shut he gripped onto Harry’s thighs, strings of moans and pants leaving his lips as he came over Harry’s hand. Letting his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder the curly haired boy placed soft kisses to his skin while Niall came down from his high.  
Chest rising and falling slowly once he caught his breath he fell victim to the sleepy bliss that washed over him. “God.” Niall exhaled.  
Harry chuckled lightly, the noise rumbling against Niall’s back before he reached for the shirt on the floor beneath the couch, quickly wiping Niall’s spunk from both of them and sliding the blonde boy’s briefs back up. “You good?”  
“Yeah, good.” Niall sighed happily. Placing his hand over Harry’s where it sat on his torso he let his fingers wind through his.  
They both fell comfortably silent, fingers occasionally brushing and hands occasionally squeezing the others. The movie on the television was long over but the rain was still going strong against the window.  
“What is this going to be, Harry?” Niall asked softly, what they’ve been doing dawning on him. Harry flipped his palm to grasp Niall’s hand completely.  
“Whatever you’ll let this be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves. This was 98% smut but I can't say I regret it.. Leave me a comment telling me what you think?  
> \- Until next time xx


	7. Chapter Seven

“Is it wrong to employ someone who you’re shagging?” Niall asked as nonchalantly as he could. Both Liam and Zayn looked stunned at the change of conversation and gave him a curious look.  
Niall went straight to Liam and Zayn’s flat just after Harry had left earlier that evening. Niall left out the part about him having a crisis and simply said he missed the two.   
Liam rotated his beer in his hands before taking a swig, figuring he would need it for what was coming next. Zayn on the other hand looked plenty smug. “And is this hypothetical?” humored.  
“Yeah, of course. Hypothetical.” Niall nodded, downing the last of his drink. “Hm..” Zayn contemplated out loud. “It depends; do you want to do more than shag the person you’re employing?”   
An uncomfortable cough left his throat. “Well this isn’t about me. But uh, let’s say they don’t know if they want to do more than just shag?”   
“Have you already fucked said person?” Liam slapped Zayn who only snickered in response, eyes still trained on the blonde boy.   
Niall’s cheeks went bright red and he picked at the label on his beer. “Hypothetically,” he gulped, “Only sucked him off.”   
Liam sat up from the couch he was on and rested next to Niall, arm going around his shoulders. The smaller boy melted into his side, hands burying in his face. “I’ve messed it all up, haven’t I?”  
“Oh, no, love.” Liam rubbed calming circles into his arm. “So it was Harry?”   
Niall shook his head slowly, throat tightening with the urge to cry. “I can’t be in a relationship right now, I have Annabelle, and god what if he doesn’t want to babysit anymore- I’ll never find someone willing to work those hours.” He took a deep breath, voice shaking. “Fuck and I want him, Liam. I want him so bad. But he’s just going to pick up and leave I can’t do that to Annabelle-”  
Liam stopped his panicked rambling, “You can’t do that to Annabelle or you can’t do that to yourself?”  
Taking his head from his hands he looked up to his soft brown eyes and over to the raven-haired boy who sat aside Liam looking just as concerned. “I,” his eyes stung with tears that seemed so petty, “I can’t do that to myself.”   
With that he let out a broken sob, his blue eyes overflowing with salty tears. Zayn came around to rub his slender hand over his back whispering gently to calm down. “What do I do?” Both boys gave him a sympathetic look, Zayn parting his lips to speak. “What you think is right, Niall.”   
-  
“Hey, baby girl.” Niall muttered to the sleepy girl in his arms. Her eyes widened enough to greet her father, small head falling onto his chest. “Da,” she sighed.  
Niall smiled, “Yes, love.”   
Their morning went calmly, Annabelle having some difficulty waking up completely. After feeding and changing her into her day outfit he sat her on the table while he prepared a satchel with all their things.   
“Alright, love. We’re going to the park.” Slinging the bag over his shoulder he grabbed the little girl and planted her on his hip.   
The park was relatively empty considering it was a late Monday morning and Annabelle was completely in awe of the swing set in her sight. A chubby little hand shot out to point at the figure, a silent request that they go closer.   
“Want to go on the swings?” Niall looked down to her head of brown hair, fingers sweeping a few stray pieces off her forehead. Taking her insistent pointing as a yes Niall sat the bag down and planted her tiny bottom into the baby seat.   
Her little legs kicked excitedly as Niall let the swing go forward just a little bit before letting it fall back again. Excited coos fell from her mouth as she started going higher. Watching his daughter’s eyes crinkle with joy and mouth open wide with excitement made Niall smile himself.   
Eventually she tired from the swinging and raised her hands up so her father would pick her up. “Too much swinging, huh? C’mere,”   
Kissing her forehead he walked over to one of the benches and set Annabelle in his lap, her small body relaxing against his torso. The small child seemed pretty content watching the trees blow with the gentle wind and Niall took this opportunity to pull out his book.   
Moments passed like that, Annabelle at peace with observing and Niall reading. She was always an odd baby in that way; being so willing to sit still and observe.   
The thoughts of Harry plagued his mind. What was this? It didn’t feel just like a careless shag. Maybe they could be something. And Harry could be his boyfriend and they could be together. Things could work out.   
A only few pages further into his book Niall set down the thickly bound piece and let out a small sigh. “We better get to the grocery store,” Niall thought out loud, looking down to his daughter. Her wide eyes looked at him curiously and he nodded as if that was some form of approval.   
They’re so young though. Harry is still in Uni, he could find someone better for him. Someone without a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves. Sorry this is ridiculously short and it's so short. I'm back in school so I was a bit busy adjusting again. But I'm back and will be updating more frequently! Thanks for reading, leave me a review?  
>  \- Until next time x


	8. Chapter Eight

“How platonic is grocery shopping with someone?” Niall found himself whisper yelling into his phone, him and his trolley tucked in the far corner of the cereal section.

Annabelle was entertained with a bag of frozen broccoli while Niall’s stomach seemed to be swirling with a set of jealous emotions he didn’t know he contained.

“Uh, well,” Liam started, Zayn’s curious questioning in the background. “I mean. Babe, how platonic is grocery shopping with someone?”

Niall bit his lip anxiously as the two considered it. “Zayn says it really depends. Why, are you at the market with Harry?”

“No, no,” Niall corrected quickly, “He’s with someone else. And they’re in the shampoo isle.”

He could hear both boys let out a hiss of disapproval. “Shampoo, mate.” Zayn’s voice cut in. “That’s at least like, level 3.”

Before Niall could even begin to question the fact that there were even levels at all, Liam continued, “Zayn didn’t take me to the shampoo isle until a month into our relationship.”

“I mean couldn’t that just be because Zayn is a hair fanatic?” The nervous boy tried to reason. Zayn’s huff of protest was followed by Zayn’s further expertise. “No, mate. And my hair looks fantastic, thank you very much.”

Niall’s eyes rolled as he listened to make sure no one was curiously watching him cower in the corner between raisin bran and oatmeal. “Level one is getting food together for a date or to make dinner together. Just flirty shit, only going to the areas that make you look good.”

Liam made some sort of noise of agreement. “Level two is regular shopping. Seeing what they like, letting them see what you like. Level three, now that’s when you buy shampoo and deodorant. Maybe some toilet paper. That’s when you’re in it, mate.”

The hilarity of what Zayn was saying didn’t send Niall onto a laughing bender like it normally would. Instead Niall had his eyes trained on the curly haired fellow now walking to the register next to a skinny jean button up wearing with perfectly quiffed hair boy.

The two bumped shoulders as they laughed at something the other must have said making Niall’s face fall and stomach fall further. “I-I’ve got to go.” He managed to say before ending the call and sliding his phone into his pocket.

Harry leant into the side of the other boy and let his mouth dance near his ear. What he was whispering Niall wished he knew. He wished he was whispering in his ear instead of watching from afar.

Picking up a box of cheerios Niall half angry half on the verge of tears continued to push through the mart trying his hardest not to think about how naive he was.

-

Annabelle had started to throw a fit soon after they arrived home and honestly Niall felt like he was ready to as well. “Okay, okay,” he tried to soothe her, arms cradling her small body in his arms and legs switching back and forth to sway them both.

Her cries didn’t cease and her cheeks grew red as she continued to scrunch up her face and cry more tears than a baby that size should be able to. “Baby, please, I’m trying.” Niall’s voice cracked as he kept rocking them back and forth.

“Your diaper is clean, I just fed you, you don’t want to go down for a nap,” He went over the list in his head of things that could be wrong. Things that he could be doing wrong.

Her insistent cries and struggles to catch her breath continued until Niall could feel himself breaking with every quiet ‘shhh’ he hummed against the small child’s head.

“What am I doing wrong?” It was a loaded question. The shaking of his voice turned into thick swallows in hopes to keep down any tears. But the burning in his eyes said it wasn’t working.

“It’s all wrong- god it’s all wrong!” The tears came and so did the gasps for air and attempts to stop, just stop, being like this- being so weak.

“He- he can’t just m-make me feel so special and be lying about it! I-it’s not supposed to work like that,” The salty taste of tears trickled into his mouth as they fell, hot and wet against his cheeks. “If he was with someone he-he could’ve just left us alone. Left me alone. Instead of br-breaking me.”

He didn’t have the spare hand to wipe the flow of tears from his cheeks or the snot dripping from his now stuffed nose. That only made him cry harder.

Niall hadn’t even noticed Annabelle had stopped crying until he glanced down to see her curiously looking up at him, eyes still red and glossy with tears. The look in her eyes told him she knew more than her young mind leads on to. Almost as if she knows he was broken well before Harry.

“I- I can’t do this on my own.” He confessed to his daughter who continued to eye him with a strange curiosity.

The little girl let her head fall onto his chest. He could only wrap his arms around her more and hold her tight as if she would disappear if he didn’t.

As Niall took shaky breaths to compose himself he placed a kiss to the soft gentle tufts of hair across his daughter’s head. He repeated almost silently, “I can’t do this on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apology for taking so dreadfully long to update. Feel free to yell at me.   
> I'm back now though and will definitely be updating much more. Thank you so much for sticking with me.  
>  \- Until next time. Leave me a comment? It keeps me going. xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: All About You - Birdy  
> [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwK-WAnIWIw]

“I’ll just pretend like the past few days never happened.” Niall reasoned with himself on Monday as he ruffled a towel through his freshly wet hair. Slipping on a pair of briefs Niall picked up a stick of deodorant and swiped it over his underarms swiftly. “He’s just the babysitter.”

Just like routine Niall put on his clothes before work and if he checked the mirror three extra times, it definitely wasn’t for Harry. He was just the babysitter.

Annabelle in his arms Niall walked into the living room and waited with her on his hip for Harry to arrive. Making silly faces at his daughter he let the warmth of her smile come over him and her little giggles tickle his soul.

“I love you, Annabelle.” He said lightly, kissing the tip of her small nose.

A knock shook the door and Niall jumped at the sound. Waiting a few seconds, he didn’t want it to seem that he was waiting for him- because he wasn’t, Niall went to open the door.

“Hey there,” Harry greeted, shattering dimple smile on display. Niall tried, he really did, to avoid trailing his eager eyes down the planes of his creamy olive skin to where the peaks of those damned sexy tattoos showed over his teasing shirt. Ripping his gaze away he gave a hushed hello before stepping to the side so Harry could come in.

Harry was thrown off by the formal hello and followed Niall over the living room. Going in for a kiss on the cheek he was surprised when Niall skillfully turned away from, body bending at the waist to set Annabelle on her play mat.

“Daddy will see you later,” he kissed her forehead and stood back up, eyes avoiding the green of the other boys at all costs, instead searching around for his wallet.

Mumbling when he found it he slipped it into his pocket and nodded in Harry’s direction. “So, yeah. Thank you, for watching her and all.”

Despite his confusion Harry nodded, “Of course. Not a problem.”

Niall nodded again, one hand on the door handle. “I’ll see you then.”

As his blonde hair disappeared behind the wood of the door Harry found himself answering, “Yeah. See you.”

-

That evening Niall pretended he didn’t see the wounded look on Harry’s face when he practically told him he could leave once he was home.

-

The next day Niall pulled his hand back when Harry’s lingered just a bit longer as he passed Annabelle into his arms.

-

And if Niall cried they next evening when Harry sent him a text asking if he was alright, no one had to know that. _I’m alright_ , he typed through blurry eyes. End of conversation.

-

Niall let his feet drag a bit when he came closer and closer to his flat door. It all seemed ridiculous, now a week into ignoring Harry’s presence as much as possible. Shagging your babysitter, practically falling for said babysitter, and finding out they are shopping for shampoo with someone else. Zayn and his fucking theories on shampoo.

 _That doesn’t mean anything_ , the more rational part of his mind tried to tell him. The louder, less reasoned, part of his mind instead insisted that, _of course it means something, he never wanted you or to be involved in your life._

Sticking his key in the door he pushed it open and let it click behind him, surprised to see neither Harry nor Annabelle in sight.  

Niall followed the muffled sound of Harry’s voice through the flat to Annabelle’s room silently chanting please don’t be doing something cute, please don’t be doing something cute.

Harry sat in the white rocking chair perched in the corner of the gentle pastel painted room. Annabelle was lying heavy lidded in his arms with a bottle between her lips as Harry rocked them to and fro gently. The gentle motions were accompanied by Harry’s soft singing.

“You don’t have to do this on your own, Like there’s no one that cares about you,” Harry’s impossibly brilliant voice travelled through the air of the room like waves, lolling Annabelle to sleep and tugging on Niall’s heartstrings. “You don’t have to act like you're alone, Like the walls are closing in around you.”

Niall had barely entered the threshold of the door and didn’t get much closer in fear Harry would hear or see him and stop singing.

“Here I am still holding on you’re finding ways to break the bonds, they’re stronger than you realize.”

As he stood with Annabelle still in his arms Niall tried to hear the last of his hushed lyrics. “But you’re the one who’s saying goodbye,”

 

They both pretended they didn’t know the other was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, loves. This is short but I thought I'd update again today since you all were so generous with the comments and love now that I'm back. I just saw that this story has over 5,000 views and over 100 comments and kudos. That's insane, I never imagined this story would get this much interest. Thank you all so so so much for reading, I love you to bits.  
> \- Until next time. Leave me a comment? x


	10. Chapter Ten

“Here you go,” Niall said as he handed over an envelope with Harry’s pay for the week. Harry nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket before rocking back on his feet, trying to ignore the awkward tension that laced the air.

“Uh, I don’t, I was just wondering,” Harry began, words jumbling, “What did I do?”

Niall swallowed heavily and shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

Turning around he slipped off his coat and tossed it onto one of the couches. He had managed to go two weeks without being confronted by Harry, and didn’t plan on it now.

Harry coughed and ran a hand through his curls while Niall made his way to the kitchen. “I mean you’ve just been, I don’t know,” Harry followed suit after the blonde. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

Still not looking at the taller lad Niall grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water from the tap. Taking a drink and gathering some nerve he turned around and leant his backside against the counter. “Listen, Harry.”

His eyes widened as he spoke his name making Niall’s heart patter a little faster. “What we did, what happened,”

A few wild hand gestures later Niall managed to spit out, “That was a mistake.”

The pain that crossed Harry’s face wasn’t something he would be forgetting anytime soon. “I think maybe it’s best if we, you know. Just keep it professional.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly before saying stiffly, “Uh, yeah. Professional.”

Before Niall could say anything else Harry had turned and was making his way to the door. “I’ll see you next week, Niall.”

“Bye, Harry.” he muttered before the door clicked shut.

The tears were in his eyes before he knew it. Pacing back and forth in the small space of the kitchen he soon realized what a proper _twat_ he was. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Standing up quickly Niall ran out of the door. “Harry?” he called down the hall. The elevator was slower than ever as he impatiently tapped his foot, hoping that he could still catch him. At least apologize.

By the time he was out of the complex and on the pavement he saw the curly hair he was looking for- in the arms of somebody else in someone else’s car. Face buried in the crook of the other man’s neck Niall was surprised to see how tightly he was holding on to him.

Niall went back inside just as quickly.

-

[HARRY]

“He- he said it was a mistake,” Harry sniffled into the shoulder of his best mate, tears soaking the thin material of his t-shirt. “I should’ve known, Lou, he’s been ignoring me anyway.”

“You couldn’t have known, love.” Before Harry could retaliate with more self-blame Louis continued, “C’mon, let’s get back to the flat. I’ll make you a cuppa and we’ll watch Love Actually again.”

Harry reluctantly released his friend so he could start the car but that didn’t stop him from crying. “I-I just don’t get it. It was so good, you know? It felt so right. And I don’t know, I thought maybe we could have been a couple and been happy. Maybe I’m just naïve.”

Pulling out of his parking space Louis shook his head. “You’re hardly naïve. You’re just not as broken as he is. I’m on your side here, mate, but give him time.”

“I wanted to fix him. I would’ve, you know. I would’ve stayed.” Harry’s voice grew softer as exhaustion came over him. Only so much emotional drama can be handled in one evening.

“I know, love. I know.”

[NIALL]

Once the door closed behind him Niall pressed his back up against the wood, breathing labored and eyes pinched shut. Sliding down he let his knees come up to his chest and his head fall against the bony surface.

“Stupid, _god_ I’m so stupid.” The tears were falling freely know, soaking the fabric of his pants and dampening his face.

A sick feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach and his heart physically _hurt_. “I- I don’t understand,” he took a pathetic deep breath and sniffled some more, hands fisting in his hair as he looked up. “Why did he even bother shagging m-me, what was the point?”

“If-if he was with whoever the fuck he is,” Wiping at his eyes furiously Niall took another choked breath. “What was I then?”

-

“Niall, mate, answer the door.” Liam and Zayn’s familiar voices called at his door after some insistent knocking sometime Sunday afternoon. Niall was lying on the couch with Annabelle asleep on his chest, only four films into his I’m-Feeling-Sorry-For-Myself-Marathon.

Reluctantly Niall stood up and went to place Annabelle gently into her crib before trudging back out to the door. Opening it just enough to poke his head out he offered a, “Yes?”

“Don’t yes me let us in,” Zayn snapped while Liam gave him a soft smile and lifted up a tray of cookies. A small huff left Niall’s lips and he opened the door enough to let them both in before clicking it shut again.

“Would you like to explain how you haven’t answered any of our calls or texts with more than a few words in, like, what?” Zayn waited for Liam to fill in, “Two weeks.” He supplied. “Yes, two weeks?”

Niall gave a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. “Just been busy.”

Zayn looked around incredulously. “Busy, yeah. What’s that on the coffee table? The Notebook?”

Liam gave Niall a sorry look before passing him the plate of cookies and walking off in pursuit of Annabelle. Peeling away at the plastic wrap Niall slid one of the chocolate chip sweets into his mouth and chewed eagerly.

“Did Liam make these? ‘s really good.”

Zayn got sidetracked and nodded before taking a cookie himself, “Yeah, he’s been on a baking kick. Bought a Martha Stewart cookbook and everything.”

They both gave a nod of appreciation. Snapping out of the baked good trance Zayn snatched the tray from Niall who frowned and placed it on the farthest table. “Don’t distract me.” He said, back to making his best I’m not happy but I could never hate you face. “Spill, I know that the notebook isn’t just a hobby film of yours. Something’s up.”

Niall gave another noncommittal shrug. “Nothing, mate.” The crack in his voice didn’t sound too convincing.

Zayn’s face softened a bit and he tilted his head. “C’mon, Nialler.” That was it.

The lump that was rising in his throat wouldn’t go down and the burning in his eyes had him pinching them shut quickly.

“I fucked up.”

Zayn moved to sit next to him on the sofa. “Go ahead.” Niall didn’t need to be asked twice.

“We fucked around a bit, you know, Harry and I. But it wasn’t just fucking it felt- it felt real. It didn’t just feel like another quick shag. I mean of course I was already head over heels for him watching him care for Annabelle like that. And all those late nights we would talk before he left and I just got to know _him_.” Zayn squeezed his knee when he paused to take a deep breath. “So there was cuddling and feelings and I’ll sorts of stupid things that are just a bloody waste of time and he left that day and I felt so good about it all like someone was willing to just be a part of my life, a part of Annabelle’s life- and, and I was just blinded by that idea that I didn’t even think enough about getting hurt and god, Zayn it fucking hurts,”

He was talking so fast and the tears on his cheeks were leaving red trails down his cheeks as he rubbed furiously at the little droplets. “So when I saw him at the market it hit me that-that I might not be special. I- I might mean nothing to him. And I tried to ignore him I tried to run from it so I wouldn’t get hurt anymore but I couldn’t help but still look at him and feel _something_ so when he asked what was up I just told him what happened was a mistake and fuck, Zayn he isn’t a mistake at all he’s anything but a mistake.”

“I went after him after I said it and I went outside and he was just clinging to someone else in their car and it just didn’t make sense so I ran again and I- I’m so fucking stupid, Zayn.” A final sob wracked the small blonde’s body once he finished talking. “I’m so stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am again to ruin your lives a little bit more. Much love to all of you who read, be a love and leave me a comment?   
>  \- Until next time xx


	11. Chapter Eleven

Niall paced back and forth with his phone against his ear and lip clenched between the vice of his teeth. ¨C’mon pick up, pick up,¨ he chanted as the dial tone looped over again. Just when he was ready to click the call off he heard a, ¨Hello?¨  
¨Liam!¨ Niall yelled far too loud into the phone, and he could hear Liam whince on the other side, ¨Oh god I’m so glad you answered, is Zayn there? Oh my god Harry’s going to be here in like ten minutes what the fuck am I supposed to do- I still need him to babysit I can’t just not- fuck,¨ Niall spoke quickly his free hand nervously combing through his hair. ¨Niall- Niall- bloody hell shut up.¨ Zayn’s voice came over the line now. ¨What the fuck is the problem?¨  
¨Oh I don’t know,¨ Niall spoke sarcastically, ¨I just happened to completely fuck things up with him just a few days ago? Maybe that?¨   
Zayn audibly sighed and Niall took a deep breath. ¨I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do,¨ Niall said, calmer this time, voice shaking as tears threatened him again. ¨He’s so good with Annabelle, I don’t want to ruin things for her because I can’t pull my shit together.¨  
¨Then don’t.” Zayn said simply. ¨He is going to be there in ten minutes, you either figure it out or act civil for your kid’s sake.¨   
Niall took another shaky breath and nodded. ¨Yeah, yeah, okay I’m sorry, didn’t mean to freak out, mate.¨ He could practically hear Zayn smile softly. ¨It’s what I’m here for. You’ll be fine, man.¨ The line clicked off and Niall slid his phone back into his pocket.   
Annabelle sat on the floor playing with her beloved stuffed animal from none other than Harry. Niall’s stressed expression softened as he glanced at his daughter he was so content at that moment. Kneeling down he picked up the soft, grey fleece elephant and shook it a bit, making Annabelle giggle. He gave her a few kisses on the nose through the elephant and once she was laughing hard he scooped her up and brought her close. ¨Love you so much.¨ he muttered into the top of her head.   
-  
Niall got up to his apartment as slowly as he possibly could. His hands stalled when he went to slide his key into the door. ¨Fuck,” he sighed, putting his head against the door with a small thud. Pulling himself together, he gathered the strength to open the door. Harry was sitting across from Annabelle on the floor, large hands holding multiple toys in each.   
¨Sleepy, huh?¨ Harry’s eyes looked up to Niall one he had entered the living room. After laying a blanket over half-asleep Annabelle he gave a soft and short, ¨Hey.¨   
Niall nodded in his direction and rocked back and forth on his feet, slipping off his wet coat from all the rain. Harry stood up and grabbed his things from the sofa, ¨She was good tonight, starting to talk more now.¨   
¨Yeah, its pretty crazy.¨ Niall tried in an attempt at a response. Harry nodded and let out an almost silent sigh, ¨Yeah. See you tomorrow.¨   
Niall stood still as Harry walked past him, hands in his pockets and eyes on his feet. When the door clicked he turned around, mouth opening to say something but realizing it was too late. Niall took a look at Annabelle who was now fast asleep on her blanket on the floor and decided, no, it was not too late. Not bothering to grab his coat Niall slipped out of the door and took off down the hall, making it out of the apartment building faster than he ever remembered doing.   
Once outside he winced at the rain that hit his skin, cold and hard. Looking around he saw a familiar mop of curls walking away, coat not even on.   
¨Harry,¨ Niall started, ¨Harry!¨ The lanky figure he had come so fond of turned around, eyes widening when he saw Niall standing there. ¨Niall? What are you doing?¨   
Niall took a deep breath and stayed where he was, looking at Harry. He could see Harry through the rain; his curls flattened and eyelashes stuck with droplets. ¨Are you seeing someone else?” Niall asked, shocked with how forward he was.  
Harry blinked at him, head cocking to the side, ¨What, no, I’m not.¨ he spoke, confused. Niall could feel his cheeks light up compared to how cold the rest of his body was. ¨Then- then what about the guy in the grocery store- and, the guy that picked you up the other night?¨   
¨What are you even- wait Nick and Louis? How did you even see that?¨ Niall felt guilt come over him but before he could even say anything, ¨Those are my best mates, Louis is my roommate, he’s like my brother. I’m not seeing either of them.¨ Harry clarified, hand coming up to run through his soaked curls. ¨Why would you even think that?¨ his voice rising, making Niall flinch. ¨Do you think I’m that kind of guy? Couldn’t you tell I was invested in you? Jesus christ Niall.¨ Harry turned to keep walking and Niall continued after him, his stomach dropping. ¨Harry, please just wait-¨  
Harry stopped but didn’t turn around and Niall swallowed hard. By now he could feel all of his clothes sticking to his skin. He ignored the shivers that threatened to send tremors through his body and tried to focus on Harry. ¨I- I just couldn’t see why you, someone w-would want me. I have a kid, no one wants someone with a kid.”  
Harry turned around quickly, making Niall flinch despite the distance between them.   
"Maybe I do." He said over the sound of rain hitting the concrete. "Maybe I want you even if you have a kid.¨  
Niall gulped and tried to keep his eyes on Harry. His flannel was soaked sticking to every part of his chest and his tight jeans were now even tighter. The same fluttering he got in the pit of his stomach when looking at Harry was still there despite how badly he didn’t want it to be.  
“Why, Harry?” Niall’s voice cracked as he started. “Why do you want-”  
A large hand carded through Harry’s drenched curls as he shouted exasperatedly, “Why do I want you? Damnit Niall don’t you get it?”  
Harry took a single step forward as he continued and Niall took one back. “I want you, I want Annabelle, I want THIS. Whatever this entails, I want it. I’m waiting on you to let me have it.”  
Shivers freely shook Niall’s small form as he listened to him. Both of his lips pressed together as he tried not to cry, god damnit he wouldn’t cry. “You’re going to l-leave.”  
Niall pinched his eyes shut as he tried to gain composure and Harry took the opportunity to take a few steps forward, leaving a mere space between the two.  
“No I won’t.” he spoke softer this time.  
The closeness of his raspy tone made Niall’s eyes flash open, surprised when he saw Harry right in front of him. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shows up one year later with starbucks-   
> Hello! I feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long. Life got busy and I didn't have the time to write- but here I am ready to pick this story back up. I hope you are all still interested.   
> I cannot believe the amount of views and comments on this story, thank you all so much. Thank you for reading and waiting, expect an update soon. xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, much love to those who read.


End file.
